Mama's Boy
by Jennyferh
Summary: ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca dejaría que 'eso' le robara a sus papás! ¡Mucho menos a su mamá! Sí, era un niño de mamá... y a veces de papá también.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la trama es mía.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar Flume de Bon Iver~**

* * *

 _Only love is all maroon_  
 _Gluey feathers on a flume_  
 _Sky is womb and she's the moon_

 **\- Flume, Bon Iver**

 **(0)**

Entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos azules observo sus movimientos, encontrándose sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

Inclino un poco la cabeza viendo como la mujer se movía de un lado alistándose para preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

¿Qué pasará cuándo 'eso' salga de ahí? ¿Le robaría de su tiempo al igual que lo hacía su papá? ¿Sería tan bonita como su mamá o guapo, como decía su mami que era él? ¿Sus papás dejarían de quererlo?

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados provocando que mechones de su cabello rubio se movieran a la par, luego frunció sus cejas mientras arrugaba los labios. ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca dejaría que 'eso' le robara a sus papis! ¡Mucho menos a su mamá!

– Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – Reconoció la suave voz de su madre llamándolo.

Levanto su cabecita y lo único que sus ojos pudieron visualizar fue la enorme panza de su mamá, en donde resguardaba el ladrón de papás. El culpable de que su mamá dejará de quererlo en un futuro. De sólo pensarlo sus pozos azules se llenaron de agua.

– ¿Boruto? ¿Qué pasa? – Hablo una preocupada Hinata mientras se arrodillaba -con esfuerzo- frente a su hijo de 3 años –. ¿Te duele algo, cariño?

– ¿Ya no me vas a querer? – Susurró el pequeño pronunciando las palabras con dificultad. Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

– Cuando salga eso ya no me vas a querer – Aseguró el niño mientras apuntaba el vientre de su madre.

Dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas regordetas.

Hinata observo a su hijo mientras este soltaba un débil llanto, sorprendida y confundida al no saber él porque de dichas suposiciones de Boruto. Segundos después se levantó del suelo afirmándose con ayuda de la mesa, cuidando de su vientre de siete meses, luego se sentó en la silla más cercana enfrentando a su retoño.

– Boruto ¿por qué piensas eso? ¿Paso algo? – Hablo la mujer con suavidad al mismo tiempo que veía al niño preocupada.

– Cuando lo tengas ya no seré tu bebé, no me vas a cuidar – Dijo el pequeño rubio para después soltarse a llorar con más fuerza.

La mujer de ojos perlados abrió sus orbes al ser sorprendida por segunda vez a manos de su hijo, sin embargo la sorpresa paso rápidamente al enterarse de lo que le sucedía a su niño.

Estaba celoso. Su pequeño niño estaba celoso.

Quizá si tenía razones para estarlo, en los últimos meses -después de enterarse de que estaba embarazada por segunda vez- ella y Naruto habían estado haciendo planes para recibir a la nueva integrante de la familia, planes en los que regularmente iban de compras a tiendas de maternidad o para bebés y no faltaban las citas al hospital a las que iban mensualmente para mantener un control sobre su embarazo, aunque siendo honestos pisaba ese lugar al menos cinco veces al mes porque su marido la arrastraba ahí cada vez que se sentía ligeramente mal por consecuencia de los síntomas del embarazo. Cualquiera pensaría que eran padres primerizos pero sólo era que Naruto siempre fue demasiado sobreprotector, sobre todo ahora que esperaban a una niña. Por ende, todos y cada uno de estos días Boruto se quedaba en la casa Hyūga con Hanabi o su abuelo, y otras ocasionas Sakura se hacía cargo de él.

Hinata sonrió con ternura viendo a su hijo antes de acercar la silla en la que estaba sentado, poniéndolo más cerca de ella. Con delicadeza limpio de sus mejillas las gruesas lágrimas que Boruto había soltado, mientras él dejaba de llorar despacio hasta sólo soltar suspiros largos y lastimosos.

– Boruto, nunca vuelvas a pensar así – Hablo más seria, sin embargo seguía acariciando tiernamente el rostro de su retoño –. Siempre serás mi bebé y aunque crezcas hasta ser un adulto lo serás, y por ende siempre cuidaré de ti

Boruto hipó un poco viéndola con sus grandes ojos azules.

– ¿Aunque sea tan alto como papá?

Hinata soltó una leve risa antes de inclinarse para besar la frente del infante.

– Aunque seas el niño más alto de toda la aldea.

En el aniñado rostro se marcó una enorme sonrisa, esa que sólo él y su padre poseían, mostrando así que sus celos y dolor se habían marchado. Sin pensarlo, Boruto se puso de pie sobre la silla y encerró el cuello de la mujer con sus brazos cortos. Hinata puso sus manos sobre su pequeña espalda acariciándolo con el pulgar.

– Te quiero, mamá. Y al ladrón también lo voy a querer cuando salga – Hinata soltó una suave risa al escuchar como su hijo se refería a su hermana pequeña.

– Yo también te quiero, bebé, así como papá. Y tú hermanita te querrá de igual manera – susurró antes de darle un profundo beso en la coronilla.

Lo apretujo un poco más, disfrutando de la calidez de su primero hijo, antes de soltarlo con suavidad.

– Ahora tenemos que apresurarnos a hacerle el desayuno a papá antes de se vaya a su misión – se levantó de la silla ayudando a Boruto bajarse de la suya.

– Te ayudaré a hacerlo, no puedes estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Boruto levanto su cara hacia la puerta de la cocina en donde se encontraba recargado su papá con una sonrisa. Hinata supo que estuvo escuchando su corta conversación a lo que le regalo una leve sonrisa.

El hombre se acercó a ellos robándole un beso suave a su esposa, luego Naruto le envió una mirada a su mujer, una que ella ya conocía, por lo que resignada volvió a la silla en la que estaba sentada anteriormente y después levanto al niño del suelo.

– Tú y yo haremos el desayuno, hay que dejar que mamá descanse.

Boruto río mientras su padre lo ponía sobre sus hombros, preparándose para hacer un desastre en la cocina que luego Hinata limpiaría.

Sí, era un niño de mamá.

… y a veces de papá también.

* * *

Disculpen cualquier error de ortografía o de redacción, son más de las 3 de la mañana y la verdad ya no distingo los errores de lo que esta bien.

Espero que les haya gustado, hace años que no escribo así que con esto estoy empezando a hacerlo de nuevo, la verdad pensé que me saldría un poco más largo pero al parecer si estoy algo jodida y gastada. Prácticamente la canción de Bon Iver fue la que me inspiro a escribir esto, e igual me inspire después de leer Naruto Gaiden y darme cuenta de que Boruto es un niño de mamá.

Dejen su review y díganme que les pareció~


End file.
